


Let Me Take Care Of You

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, explained a little better in the notes?, sort of dom!Eggsy, sort of sub!Merlin, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Merlin is exhausted and just wants to end this day.  The thought of moving from the hallway makes him sigh heavily, leaning back against the door.  He winces when his head hits the door, but smiles wearily when he sees Eggsy."Long day?”Merlin can only grunt in the affirmative.  Eggsy frowns as he comes closer.  He can see dark circles under Merlin's eyes, can nearly feel the exhaustion coming off him in waves.  “Oh, love,” he says quietly, raising a hand to Merlin's head.  Merlin closes his eyes as Eggsy softly traces the lines creasing his forehead.  “You look like shit.”Merlin snorts, cracking open an eye to glare at Eggsy. “Love you too, darling.”





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> sub!Merlin and Dom!Eggsy, but not in the classical sense. They're just starting this thing, so they haven't really sorted anything out yet. But they both know what's going on, even if they haven't put a name to it yet, and they both consent.

Merlin quietly enters their home after a long day. A long fucking day. Eggsy hadn't planned on staying up to greet Merlin but he's glad he did when he hears the thunk of Merlin's head hitting the back of the front door. Merlin is exhausted and just wants to end this day. The thought of moving from the hallway makes him sigh heavily, leaning back against the door. He winces when his head hits the door, but smiles wearily when he sees Eggsy.

“Long day?”

Merlin can only grunt in the affirmative. Eggsy frowns as he comes closer. He can see dark circles under Merlin's eyes, can nearly feel the exhaustion coming off him in waves. “Oh, love,” he says quietly, raising a hand to Merlin's head. Merlin closes his eyes as Eggsy softly traces the lines creasing his forehead. “You look like shit.”

Merlin snorts, cracking open an eye to glare at Eggsy. “Love you too, _darling_.”

Eggsy squints back, moving his hand to feel the day's growth of hair shadowing Merlin's head. “And I'll bet you've had nothing but tea and a few biscuits all day, right?”

Merlin nods sheepishly, ignoring the quiet rumble of his stomach at the mention of food. “I'm tired Eggsy, can we just go to bed?” He starts to right himself, to make his way to the bedroom, but Eggsy stands firmly in place.

He places a hand on Merlin's chest, further blocking his movement. “Not until you've had something to eat.”

“Lad, it's late and I’m _tired_ ,” Merlin protests, pushing forward against the hand on his chest. But Eggsy stands firm.

“Merlin, _stop_.”

Something in Eggsy’s voice makes him pause. It’s strange, hearing a tone he often uses on others directed towards himself. He stops moving forward, but straightens as he looks Eggsy in the eyes.

“Merlin, just stop for a minute, yeah?” Eggsy steps closer, moving his hand to squeeze Merlin’s shoulder. “I _know_ you’re tired, love. I _know_ it’s been a long day. But let me do this, let me take care of you.”

It had been a _long_ fucking day, Merlin is _very_ tired and all he wants to do is sleep. But the way Eggsy is gripping his shoulder, firmly but not sharply, and the way he is looking at Merlin makes him pause a bit longer. He trusts Eggsy and, if he's honest with himself, the idea of just letting go for a while sounds very appealing.

With his mind made up, but a little unsure, Merlin reaches for Eggsy's other hand. He nods, giving a quick squeeze and a small smile.

Eggsy returns the smile and gives the back of Merlin’s neck a squeeze. “Alright then. Lock up first, go wash up quick, and come join me in the kitchen.”

“Yes Eggsy.”

* * *

Merlin enters the kitchen quietly, wrapping his arms around Eggsy's waist. He presses his still damp cheek to Eggsy's neck, delighting in the little yelp he gets.

“We have hot water you know,” Eggsy admonishes without looking up from the sandwiches he's assembling.

“Aye, I know, but it takes too long to get hot. And I didn’t think you’d appreciate me taking my time."

“You were right, thank you. Grab us a couple plates and some glasses, set the table. I'll be right out.”

“Yes, Eggsy." Merlin gives him a quick kiss on the neck before heading to the cupboard. Pulling plates and glasses down he feels the tension in his neck and shoulders ease. Setting the table takes no time, but he doesn't sit. It doesn't feel right in the moment, to sit without Eggsy. So he simply stands beside the table, hands clasped behind his back.

Carrying a plate of sandwiches and a large bottle of water, Eggsy eyes Merlin standing at parade rest beside the table. “Thank you for waiting, love. You can sit now." He notes how Merlin waits for Eggsy to sit before settling himself. “Pour us some water, yeah?”

Eggsy portions out the sandwiches and laughs when he hears Merlin's stomach rumble. “Nothing too fancy, just ham and cheese, but it sounds like you'd eat anything right about now."

Merlin dives in, finishing a whole sandwich before Eggsy’s finished half of his. He hands over the uneaten half, which Merlin takes with only token protest. Eggsy sips at his water, watching Merlin devour the remainder of his sandwich, and waits for him to finish.

“Help me with the dishes love, and we’ll go to bed.” Eggsy gathers the plates and glasses, and heads to the sink. He washes the dishes in a companionable silence as Merlin dries, returning the dishes to the cupboard. Eggsy takes the offered towel and dries his hands, winking his thanks.

“God, I’m knackered,” he says stifling a yawn. “I’m impressed you’re still upright. Come on love, now to bed.”

Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. He’s barely turned off the light before he feels Merlin pressing against his chest. He reaches around the larger man, holding him lightly as Merlin settles, ear pressed against his heart. “Thank you love, you’ve done well tonight." He can feel the flush that’s come unbidden to Merlin’s cheeks, and presses a kiss to his head.

“Might have all been for naught lad, I think I’ve hit my eleventh wind.”

“Only your eleventh,” Eggsy asks, rolling his eyes. “Need me to sing to you a lullaby?” He feels Merlin chuckle as he starts to hum, a song he’s sung to Daisy on nights she can’t sleep. “Fine, so no lullaby. Close your eyes then love, breathe with me." He starts taking long slow breaths, moves his hand to Merlin’s back and rubs small circles in time with his breathing. It’s not long before Eggsy hears a soft snore, Merlin finally succumbing to his exhaustion. Eggsy kisses him once more and falls asleep.

* * *

Merlin wakes in the morning still wrapped in Eggsy’s arms. He can tell from the sunlight that it’s early, though the few hours sleep has done him good. No, not only the sleep, but Eggsy. The young man never did stop impressing him. That he sensed what Merlin needed, and then pressed when Merlin balked? Many people would never guess at the steel at Eggsy’s core. 

His thoughts drift back to the night before. That half hour before being lulled to sleep did more for him than the sleep itself. He was right, letting go, even for that small a time, was exactly what he needed. He wasn’t ignorant to what happened, that he submitted to Eggsy, was dominated in kind. What did surprise him was how it came about. 

It had never appealed to him in the past, either side of the dynamic, and yet it made sense. He was in control, of _everything_ , what seemed like every hour of the day. Giving up that control had never appealed to him before, but to give it to Eggsy? That was another matter altogether. And that Eggsy was canny enough to see this was what he needed? He shakes his head, wondering again how he managed to find himself in love with this amazing man.

Eggsy wakes at the motion. “Really? You’re awake? We’ve been asleep all of …” He groans as he cracks his eyes. “Christ, four hours? That’s not enough, even for you. Go back to sleep.”

“I will lad,” he says smiling, and leans up to kiss his chin. “I was just thinking of last night. I don’t know how you knew, but thank you Eggsy.”

“It wasn’t anything we’ve done before," he starts, hesitantly, "not really. I’m glad it helped but I know we should have talked first …”

“No lad, I know,” Merlin interrupts. “And we will. But I think a few more hours sleep, no?”

“Sleep yes, more sleep. Many more sleep. One more thing you need to do first.”

Merlin looks up, eyebrow cocked at the request.

Eggsy smiles, closing his eyes. “Can’t go back to sleep without a kiss.”

“Yes, Eggsy.”


End file.
